The Crystal Spider
by TreePotion
Summary: Alright let's do this. My name is Elizabeth Myer, I was bitten by a magically altered spider, and became the Crystal Spider. I fought some other bad guys and that lead to me meeting this odd group called the Crystal Gems. Things lead up to me living with them and now I fight with them against other gems. Along the way, I'll be sure to include a bit of singing here and there.


**_The Crystal Spider_**

_Prologue_

**Earth 4,600 Years Ago**

Yellow diamond needed a weapon and soon.

The rebellion was getting out of hand, hundreds of soldiers shattered resources used up, all because of some quarts that could't handle what her superiors where doing to some planet. And keeping up the fight was costing to much, even Pin-

'No.' Yellow thought shaking her head. She could't think to much on lest she wanted to end up like Blue. "She can't be any help sadly, and White… let's hope the Peridots made something to finish this." Yellow, as she walk down the yellow colored hallways to a sliding door into a room filled to the brim with flashing screens and multiple gems walking. Then they stoped.

"My Diamond," the Gems saluted.

"I'm here to check on progress on the newest weapon." Yellow looks down at them "You do have something do you?"

"Yes, my Diamond." One of the Peridots come out of the crowed group. Then saluting again raising her hand signaling Yellow to follow. " Right this way."

Yellow followed the Peridot into another room with a bunch of electrified cages. The cages containing a varying different types of animals. "We been looking into your request and looked into different ways to fight back the rebellion, at first we looked into a weapon with little success. Then we thought of something different." They stop at a littlest cage of them all. "What if we tried making a gem better."

"Are you saying that you have discovered a way to better a form of a gem?" Yellow asked as she looked at the cage. "And this has something to do with it?"

"Yes to both questions my Diamond!" the Peridot answered. "Before the rebellion we looked into the creatures of Earth and found multiple abilities in each one and, found that we could harness those same abilities and implant them into gems." The Peridot said as she grabbed the small cage to show it to Yellow. The cage contained a small creature with eight thin legs and eight round eyes. Its body a deep green with blue shards of gems cascading its body looking like the fuzz of hair that it previously had.

"This small creature we found on the Earth, has multiple capabilities. Such as climbing walls, superior strength to others and most Interesting its able to shot a thin line of sticky thread to build homes and capture other creatures." The Peridot said

"Interesting." Yellow said her curiosity peaked. "And how pray tell how do we transfer these abilities to other Gems?" She asked looking closely at the cage.

The Peridot put down the cage. "Well, this one can do it by biting the Gem in… well the gem." The Peridot said

"Really? Wont that cause cracks in the gem?" Yellow asked

"No, you see it actually leaves more of an imprint then anything it still hurts a little though. But nothing to serious." The Peridot responded confidently.

"I see, Is it the same for the others?" Yellow said, looking around at the bigger cages containing the other creature.

"In our plans, no. the others don't have the same transferrable abilities like this one has." The Peridot answered

"Are they ready to be used yet?" Yellow asked

"Well, where just about to start testing so not ye-"

"Then Start the testing."

"I-I'm sorry my Diamond?"

"I said start the testing. Now." Yellow said, as the Peridot nervously saluted she then taped on her screen starting a call "Bring a test subject in." She said, she then took the cage in to the testing room Yellow following as well, The Peridot put the cage on top of a small table then entered a viewing room to the side. She then taped a few buttons on her screen. "This is Peridot Facet 3-E-7-J Cut 4-X-F doing test #1 on the Gem Spider."

"Spider?" Yellow asked

"It's one of the name we gave it." Peridot answered

She taped a few more buttons before a door opened with another gem walked through the door. The door then shut behind her. The Peridot taped another button causing the cage holding the spider to shut down. The spider crawled out of its cage, its eight thin feet taping on the ground like a bunch of daggers walking on the floor. The test subject nervously backed up against the wall as she looked down at the spider.

"Let the creature bite you." The Peridot ordered

The spider then reached the nervous Gem. The spider crawled up the gem it looked around her body looking for a certain spot. It then stoped at the gem.

And then it drove its fangs into the gem.

The Gem gave a yelp of pain shaking the spider off. The spider ran off into a corner of the the testing room. Most interesting thing though was what was happing to the test subjects gem. Its, normal orange color now had a tiny spot of green were the spider bit, as if someone taped green paint on her gem. The spot then grew. The gem started to lose more and more of its original orange hue as the green took over. At first this was a cause for concern, everyone held there breath as if expecting something to happen. A moment passes as everyone breaths a sigh of relive.

"I was expecting something more grander to happen." Yellow said a bit disappointed.

"Well, from the looks of it only the color of the gem changed. Do you feel different?" The Peridot asked the test subject.

"Um… no." The Gem replied.

"OK, then I need you to try your new abilities, go ahead and climb that wall." The Peridot ordered

The Gem walked up to the wall, she then put her hand on the wall then took it off. She tried to get it to stick the second time but nothing happened. The third time something did happen something no one was expected.

The green gem started to crack.

The test subject started to panic as more cracks where being made and as they grew. Then she stoped and poofed. The gem fell to the floor clattering against the floor. A beat of silence passed as nothing happened.

"Well at least nothing to bad happ-"

**BOOM**

The gem explode as the shards few all crossed the room. They went back to there original orange color. The spider unharmed.

* * *

"But my diamond if you just gave us more time we coul-"

"I've heard enough!" Yellow interrupted the Peridot "Not only was this a complete waste of time and resources. This is a danger to other gems!"

"But we coul-"

"Shut your mouth!" Yellow insisted "I'm calling off the project and moving forward with the final plan. Pearl."

"Yes, my Diamond?" Yellow pearl asked

"Call Blue and White were going with the final plan. And you" Yellow addressed the Peridot.

"Yes, my Diamond?" The Peridot asked

"Get rid of these creatures." Yellow ordered

"W-what! But my Diamond I've spent so much time on this if we could find the right kind of host we coul-"

"You will get rid of these… things before I get rid of you." Yellow threatened. She then walked out with her Pearl followed behind her. The Peridot looked stunted for a second before she looked back at her experiments she had been working on. She looked down in thought for a minute considering her actions. 'What should I do?' She thought. She looked at her experiments so far she has only been able to make about five creature, the spider, a small rhino, a lizard a vulture and a little octopus. She gave a sigh then taped on her screen.

Contaminate geode ship request – yes

A geode ship. Mostly used for transporting weapons that wont get to the destination for at least three hundred years, now being used to keep random science experiments from being killed. And to keep them quiet for a few thousands years, so she could find them later to finish the experiments when everyone forgot about it. And she find them after this rebellion is over it would be to risky to get them with everyone using ships left and right.

Where –

'Where could they be safe?' She thought. Its needed to be a place that no one will find them for a while and a place that no one will suspect a odd geode ship request to go. 'Well, maybe the last place they will look, at a place where they originated.' She thought as she tapped the last few buttons.

Where – Earth

…

Request accepted


End file.
